


Sabotage

by A_simple_lee



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: An evening at Rossi’s with the team turns out to be a little more chaotic than usual.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Reader, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & Reader
Kudos: 15





	Sabotage

Friday evening, at long last. Rossi’s house is a welcome break for everyone this week. 

“So,” you start, cracking open a beer and passing it to Morgan. “There’s a Nintendo Switch in the room next door. Recently unboxed. Do you feel up to some Mariokart?”

Derek looks at you, then at his beer, visibly holding back a smile. “Not my usual Friday night, but sure. Can we rope Reid in too?”

“Yeah. Loser buys the coffee on monday?”

“You’re on.”

A couple of drinks later, and you’re bumping shoulders with Spencer as you both careen around a corner. 

“Excuse me, coming through-” you manage to nudge his character off of the track. 

“Hey!”

“Derek, you’re next.”

“In your dreams, sweetheart,” Morgan has somehow snatched first place from you during the second lap. You might be able to catch up if things go smoothly.

Spencer tuts out of nowhere. “…Sorry.”

You frown. “For what?”

A blue shell comes crashing down onto you, and Spencer’s vehicle zips past into second place.

He’s grinning. “That.”

“You _fucker_ -”

“You can insult me, or you can help me catch up to Morgan, which is it?”

“Don’t bargain with me-”

“-oh, would you look at that?” Derek interrupts, and you notice the finish line pass behind him.

“Congratulations.” You deadpan. 

“Looks like you’re paying for my coffee, huh?”

“Don’t speak so soon, there’s one more race to go.”

Reid nudges you, pointing at the leaderboard. “You’re a couple points behind, but if we both overtake him, he’ll lose.”

“True.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourselves,” Derek warns, gesturing to the screen as the countdown starts.

The race starts off pretty well, all things considered. It’s only when Reid manages to crash into another driver that things go wrong. Morgan gets dangerously close to overtaking him.

“Can’t you throw something at him?” Spencer bumps your knee.

“I haven’t got anything, plus I’m in front…” You mutter, swerving onto a shortcut to maintain your lead.

You flip the camera view for a moment to see Derek’s car coming up close behind you.

“Don’t you dare overtake me-” You elbow him. He elbows you back. The game music shifts to signal the final lap. 

You bump your shoulder into his, trying to push him off of the couch. He pushes back, sending you flying into Reid for a moment. Somehow, you manage to keep your driving in check. The finish line is around the corner. If you distract Derek, you and Reid will win. As a last resort, you blindly shoot a hand towards his neck, hoping he’s ticklish. 

“Ah- no!” He flinches, sending his car slightly off course. You Reid overtake him in the moment of confusion as you both cross the finish line with a cheer. 

“So remind me, who’s buying the coffee?” You ask, grinning at Derek.

“That was downright _cheating_.” He tuts, a slight grin on his face.

“Not my fault you’re ticklish.” You shrug, nudging him in the side for good measure. Reid snorts.

Derek snaps, reaching for your sides. “Okay, you’re _dead_ -”

That’s your queue to run. You try to, but there’s not really anywhere to go, so after dashing out of the room with Derek hot on your heels, you turn into the kitchen, where Emily and JJ are chatting.

“Derek, I’m sorry!” You call behind you, unable to suppress a laugh at the stupidity of the situation. You almost crash into the kitchen island, twisting at the last second. Hotch catches your eye for a moment from his place next to Rossi.

“Like Hell you are!” Derek sounds dangerously close, and you realise he’s probably around the corner. The kitchen’s a dead end. You panic, and head for a door that leads into a hallway neighbouring the one you and Derek have come out of. If you can make it to the stairwell at the end, you can navigate back around to ask Spencer for help. You can hear Derek entering the kitchen, but don’t risk looking back.

By some miracle, you manage to make it back around to the room you came from. You push open the door and shut it as quickly as possible, sighing in relief when you see Spencer look up from putting the game controllers away. 

“Spencer, help, he’s still-” You pause to catch your breath, trying to speak quietly so Derek won’t hear you through the door. “You gotta help me hide.”

“Something tells me I shouldn’t get in his way.”

“C’mon, please-” There really isn’t anywhere to hide. You decide behind the door is the best option, and shift to the side. “Just don’t tell him I’m here-”

The door swings open.

“Tell who?” Derek peeks around the door. You freeze, before trying to dash away again. “Woah, woah, you’re not goin anywhere.” He steps out in front of you, arms wrapping around your torso. His hands start squeezing your sides, and you couldn’t hold the laughter back even if you tried, because Morgan’s merciless, driving you to hysterics in seconds. 

“Please-” You gasp between giggles, shoving weakly at Derek’s hands to little effect. 

“Please what?”

“Mercy-”

He scoffs. “Not my fault you’re this ticklish.”

Any threats or witty retorts you attempt to make are ignored; it’s hard to be taken seriously when you’re laughing this hard. Derek shifts his hands to target the divots between your ribs, and you almost manage to twist out of his grip with your squirming. But Morgan’s fast, and readjusts to keep you trapped before you can get any further. 

“Do I get an apology yet?” He grins, zoning in on a spot at the top of your sides that makes you let out a snort. 

“Okay, okay, fine- I’m sorry!”

“You are?”

“Yes!”

“Good. Apology accepted,” Derek relents, ruffling your hair as he lets you step away to catch your breath. 

“You’re still buying the coffee on Monday, Morgan.” you huff, sitting down next to Spencer, who’s looking at you with a small smile. 

“Yeah, I know.” Derek grabs a drink from the table.

“I didn’t know you were ticklish,” Spencer starts. Morgan points a finger at him, just about to take a swig of his beer.

“…Don’t you dare get any ideas, pretty boy.”


End file.
